1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cap forming and shaping apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a U-shaped cap shaping apparatus with substantial flexibility that is structured in such a way as to readily formed into a shape that can be inserted into a cap to support the contours and curvature thereof.
Billed caps also referred to as “baseball caps” in some settings are an integral part of causal everyday wear for many individuals. A billed cap is a type of hat apparatus having a dome shaped crown area that can readily conform to the head of the wearer wherein the back area of such caps can be adjustable via hook and loop fastening means or can be suited to fit the wearer's head. The majority of caps are made from soft fabric or cotton materials and can become collapsed and deformed in shape after washing and prolonged periods of use.
Conventional methods of shaping, forming and maintaining the structural integrity of billed caps come in a variety of forms and configurations. Some cap insert forming devices are used solely for maintaining the shape of cap while on retail display and are not adapted to remain in the cap while on the head of a wearer. Other devices can be placed in the interior crown of the cap covering much of the surface area therein while being worn simultaneously therewith, however this can be uncomfortable, unventilated and cause sweat to accumulate.
Other classes of cap shaping and forming devices can be substantially rigid and extend upward and cover a large area of the front interior area of a billed cap thus creating a rigid, boxed and unnatural appearance when worn. These cap insert devices do not provide much flexibility and a structure that is conducive for placement within a cap that coincides with the cap's contour and curvature.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a new and improved cap shaping and forming device that can be inserted within the front interior portion of a cap and is disposed along the sweatband region of a billed cap to prevent the collapse and deformation thereof. Specifically, the present invention provides a U-shaped convex structure with at least two opposing vertically oriented arm members that are perpendicularly connected to a horizontal elongated member disposed thereinbetween forming a unitary body. The invention also provides a flexible body wherein the cap insert can be machine or hand washable and dried within a cap to maintain its structural integrity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to cap insert apparatuses for maintaining the structure and shape of a billed cap. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to cap insert apparatuses for shaping, maintaining and forming the structure of the dome shaped crown and front area of billed caps. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,649 to Robertson describes a cap insert device having an elongated flexible sheet that remains in a substantially planar configuration when in a relaxed state that includes a central portion, opposing tapered portions and opposing leg portions wherein the device can be inserted within a billed cap in the sweatband area thus forming the cap into its proper shape. This device however, does not provide for a cap insert that utilizes a U-shaped apparatus that is conducive to the shape and curvature of a billed cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,760 to Wood discloses a cap shaping apparatus for maintaining the shape of the front portion located above the bill of a baseball type of cap wherein the device is formed from a flat, planar shaped and relatively stiff material that allows some flexibility to adapt to the curvature of the band of a cap or the like. The device is inserted into the band of a cap, between the band and the top portion of the cap material where it extends in an upward direction and into the front of the cap to prevent the collapse or deformation of the cap. The present invention however, provides a cap shaping apparatus with much flexibility in order to conform to a user-defined shape prior to being placed within a cap, whereby the hat conforms to the shape of the apparatus while deployed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,728 to Lee describes a baseball type cap insert that is sufficiently rigid and adapted to support the hemispherical crown portion of a billed cap against collapsing and crushing during shipping and packaging. While the rigid property of the device provides a useful function that is proper for the nature of transporting and packaging caps, it offers little utility in the everyday wear and use of a billed cap wherein the cap is placed on the head of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,567 to Jacob allows for a cap support device for use with baseball caps to hold them in shape during the process of shipment and storage wherein the structure of the device is that of a half dome shape in order to conform to the hemispherical shape of one-half of the cap. A drawback to the function of this device is that the cap cannot be properly worn on the head of a wearer while the device remains therein. The present invention offers a cap forming and shaping device that can be inserted within the sweatband area of a billed cap and worn in the head in conjunction therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,335 to Whittaker relates to a shape retainer support assembly for use with a baseball type cap with a flexible body that can be affixed to the interior of the crown portion of the cap that includes several prongs that project downwardly and outwardly therefrom. The arms of the device can be positioned between the inner surface of the crown and the sweatband of the cap. This device, while helpful for retaining the shape of the crown portion of a cap, is not quite helpful for retaining the shape of the front portion of the cap, specifically the horizontal sweatband region of the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,134 to Weltge discloses a supporting device for preserving the shape and integrity of a cap wherein the device is formed as a block of compressible, resilient material shape having sufficient rigidity that is shaped to conform to the interior area of a cap for the purpose of retail or collection display in addition to transportation. The present invention can be used for maintaining the structural integrity of a cap for retail display, transportation, washing and drying and for instances where the cap is worn on the head.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The above discussed cap shaping and retaining support assemblies do not provide a flexible cap forming apparatus that provides a U-shaped structure wherein the device is structured in such a way as to form a slight convex shape in order to further facilitate the inherent shape of common billed caps and includes two opposing arm members that can support and shape the cap to which is inserted therein.
It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing cap shaping and forming devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.